


Target (Book One) Rewrite

by EmThePlant (Dollface_AnonymousAngel)



Series: Target [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Character Death, Character Death, F/M, Gen, Hydra (Marvel), Minor Character Death, Rewrite, and completely ignores everything after that, considers it's use for canon, this takes Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dollface_AnonymousAngel/pseuds/EmThePlant
Summary: This is the rewrite of my fic, Target, that was originally posted on Wattpad under the name 'M_WritesThings' then reposted here under my other psued. Plot stays generally the same, but I'm older and better at writing now, so hopefully it'll flow better and generally be better.(Update, 2/16: The plot does not stay as close to the OG as I intended but let's face it, that's for the best)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Target [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969207
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

A thud pulled me from my thoughts. A quick glance, it is a book, one I copy lines from in detention with the English teacher. Goddammit. Copying lines is such an archaic practice, why was the school still even doing this?

“After school, Miss Sterling. Your grammar is lacking still.”

_Oh yeah? Well you smell like old cabbage._

“Yes sir.”

_Coward. Also, failure. Getting detention in your first class of the day. Mom will be pissed._

I call her during lunch. She always answers on the fourth ring.

“What did you do this time Alexandra?”

“Detention, after school. I’ll be home late again.”

“Really? That’s the third one this week, Alexandra.”

“Mom. Alex. Please. I know it’s my third detention. I’m not doing great in English still. I’ll call when I get home. Have fun at work, I love you, bye.”

_Maybe I shouldn’t hang up on Mom if I want her to call me something other than my full name…_

“Did you see the pizza today?” World meet Eli.

“Nope. Skipped the line again.” Of course, there’s a heavy sigh that follows my statement.

“Alexandra Marie. You need to eat lunch.”

God, I hate when he full names me.

“You sound like my mom. I didn’t feel like pizza today. And I can’t walk home with you, I have detention again.”

“Jeez Allie-cat, what is that, four this week? What’d you do to piss Carol off?”

“Three, and nothing. I just suck at English.”

Lunch, after the inevitable fall out of the freshman figuring out pizza from the line still isn’t anymore tasteful than wet cardboard, was mostly uneventful. My day, in general, was mostly uneventful. The walk home, after detention, was a different story. The moment I left the school building, I could feel eyes on me, but couldn’t see any people around. And, like a crow, my eyes were drawn to every shiny thing in sight. I ate dinner alone… Mom was working the late shift at work again. Homework, shower, bed. Routine, like always. I could still feel the eyes on me, but pushed it to the far back corner of my mind and tried to forget.


	2. brief update, will delete this later on

hey guys, I'm experiencing some medical issues and can't update currently. As soon as I'm able to, I'll get back to writing and updating! Thanks for being understanding


End file.
